Critical strike
A critical strike is a modifier that causes an attack to deal, typically, twice its normal damage. This could represent an attack that hits harder, a lucky strike or damaging a weak area on an opponent. Most champions have different attack animations for a critical strike, though some do not; this includes mages and other champions not meant to be built using basic attacks for damage. Some of these champions performing a critical strike (if built being able to perform them) may instead have a soundbite that plays in place of an animation, typically a grunt of effort. Players can increase the chance and the damage of critical strikes with items, abilities, and runes. It only applies to basic attacks or certain abilities like and that act like a basic attack or and , which are specially stated. Critical strike is valuable for all champions who primarily deal damage with automatic attacks, rather than through abilities. Some champions, such as , have an affinity for critical hits and benefit more from items that improve them. It's important to note that you cannot score a critical strike against a building such as a turret or inhibitor. Chance Critical strike chance is the chance of a champion's physical attacks dealing a critical strike. Critical strike chance stacks additively. Runes, items and all abilities can increase critical strike chance. When averaged over a large number of autoattacks and at base critical damage, critical strike chance is essentially a damage multiplier where each % of crit chance adds 1% damage. Thus at 50% critical strike chance a champion will be doing (on average) 150% damage with autoattacks, not counting bonus critical strike damage. Because of this, critical strike chance scales well with both attack damage and attack speed. The formula for this damage multiplier is given by: Damage multiplier = 1 + (Critical chance (1 + Bonus critical damage)) The maximum critical strike chance you can reach at level 1 through masteries is , excluding abilities and items. Critical strike chance has a hard cap at 100%. Critical strike chance has a theoretical gold value of 50 gold per 1% critical strike chance. This makes Cloak of Agility the most efficient core item for critical strike chance, as it grants 15% critical chance for the cost of 730 gold with a gold per % crit chance efficiency. Increasing critical strike chance Items Core * * * * * * bonus physical damage ( second cooldown).|3703}} * * Variable Availability * * * as physical damage over 3 seconds and reaveal them for the duration. Unique Passive – Trap Detection: Nearby stealthed enemy traps are revealed. Unique Active – Hunter's Sight: A stealth-detecting mist grants vision in the target area for 5 seconds, revealing enemy champion that enter for 3 seconds (60 second cooldown).|2280}} * as physical damage over 3 seconds.|1200}} Champion abilities (Note that any ability boosting attack speed has an indirect impact on the number of crits) * gains Focus stacks per second after not dealing damage in the last 3 seconds. At 100 stacks, Ashe will critically strike on her next basic attack. Thereafter, Focus stacks will reset to an amount equal to her critical strike chance. * grants him 100% critical strike chance against targets below 15% of their maximum health. * grants him 100% critical strike chance on his next attack, but for modified critical damage: . * passively increases his critical strike chance by per point of Fury he currently has. * doubles his critical strike chance, but the damage dealt by his critical strikes is reduced by 10%. Runes Damage Critical strike damage refers to the amount of damage that a champion's critical strike will deal. All champions have 200% critical strike damage by default, except Yasuo who has 180% to compensate for his doubled crit chance. In most cases, critical strike damage stacks additively. Damage modifiers apply to critical strike damage normally. Modifying Critical Strike Damage ; Champion Abilities * modifies his base critical strike damage to % from the default of 200%. * multiplicatively reduces by 10% his total critical strike damage (e.g. 200% to 180%). Items * * Runes Notes *The maximum bonus critical strike damage obtainable is as follows: ** Runes: ** Items: *For most champions, the maximum critical strike damage available is for a total of amount of attack damage on their critical strikes. **Including the additional 20% base critical strike damage from rank-5 , and his passive , will deal attack damage on his critical strike. Skills affected by Critical Chance Certain skills are capable of Critical Strikes and/or are affected by Critical Chance * Most of them only do bonus (Critical strike damage 100%) if critical strikes. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** : Magic damage, benifiting from Life steal. ** ** : Magic damage, benifiting from Spell vamp. ** ** : Only applicable to first hit. ** ** ** : Magic damage, benifiting from Life steal. ** : Only applicable to first hit. ** ** ** ** : Magic damage, benifiting from Life steal. ** ** ** * Others ** : Critical strikes do bonus ( Critical strike damage 150%) against champions or ( Critical strike damage 250%) against minions and monsters. ** : Critical strikes do bonus entire damage (Critical strike damage 100%). ** : Critical strikes do bonus AD ratio damage portion (Critical strike damage 150%). ** : Critical strikes do bonus entire damage (Critical strike damage 100%). ** : The additional shot does bonus (Critical strike damage 100%) if it is a critical strike. ** : The additional strike does bonus (Critical strike damage 100%) if it is a critical strike. *** : Critical strikes do bonus (Critical strike damage 100%). ** : Critical strikes do bonus (Critical strike damage 100%). ** : Critical strikes do bonus ( Critical strike damage 100%). * Additions ** : Critical strikes do Damage bonus increases damage after critical modifier. ** : Critical strikes do Damage bonus increases damage after critical modifier. ** : Cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every critical strike. This effect is doubled against champions. Miscellaneous Other skills that are not be affected by critical strikes and chances, due to other reasons. * Affected by Critical strike damage ** : Causes next auto-attack during the next 6 seconds to deal increased damage, which is described as a "Critical Strike". ** : Will crit for a +100% damage bonus due to the passive from if the target is under 15% health. * Unaffected by Critical strike damage ** : The 2x damage modifier applied by being chilled by is given out as critical strike. ** : The damage is given out as critical strike when enemy hits terrain. ** : The damage is given out as critical strike when the cask ferments after 2 seconds. ** : Appears like a critical strike when acting like a single target spell (hitting only one enemy). ** : The damage is given out as critical strike when enemy stands in the center. ** : The double-damage proc'd by being knocked into a wall is given out as critical strike. cs:Critical strike de:Kritische Treffer es:Golpe Crítico fr:Coup critique pl:Trafienie krytyczne zh:暴击 Category:Offensive champion statistics